Einsam, so einsam wie sein Leben
by lelyka-lm
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, Harry der Sieger, aber was geschieht mit Severus? Darkfic Bitte reviewed, sagt mir eure Meinungg


Disclimber: Alles gehört JKR  
  
Inhalt: Mh, eine Idee, was nach dem siebten Buch geschehen könnte! Bitte, sagt mir eure Meinung! Danke! **************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Der Sommer ist am Gehen, die Blätter sind bunt und fallen auf die Erde. Die Nächte werden immer kühler und der erste Frost wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
Es ist eine wundervolle Nacht. Kalt, aber sternenklar wie selten um diese Zeit. Das Mondlicht glitzert silbern auf der Oberfläche des Sees. Die Sterne spiegeln sich wieder. Es ist ganz still. Kein Laut dringt aus dem nahen Wald herüber, selbst der Wind scheint sich schlafen gelegt zu haben. Langsam löschen sich auch die letzten Lichter hinter den Fenstern von Hogwarts. Dunkelheit schlägt um sich.  
  
Severus steht am Rand des Sees. Seine dunkle Gestalt passt sich in die Umgebung ein, als wenn er schon immer dort gestanden hätte. Der Mond leuchtet ihn leicht an. Spiegelt sich in seinen dunklen Augen und lässt sein blasses Gesicht noch blasser erscheinen. Langsam sinkt er auf die Knie. Der weiche Sand fängt ihn auf. Eine einzelne silberne Träne rinnt über seine Wange. Langsam sucht sie sich ihren Weg. Sie tropft auf den Boden, auf den weißen Sand und wird sofort von der Erde verschluckt.  
  
Minuten verharrt er regungslos, die Augen geschlossen, in die Dunkelheit hörend, doch er ist allein, ganz allein. Er zieht die kalte Luft tief ein, lässt den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er schaut hinauf zum Himmel. Sein Blick ist klar und entschlossen. Voldemort wurde vernichtet. Potter hat gesiegt. Und er ist überflüssig geworden! Überflüssig für Dumbledore, überflüssig für das Ministerium, überflüssig für Hogwarts, überflüssig für das Leben. Aus Höflichkeit lässt man ihn unterrichten, man kann ihn ja schlecht raus werfen, hat er doch so zur Vernichtung Voldemorts beigetragen, doch er sieht es deutlich in den Augen der anderen. Sie können nicht vergessen, dass er einst ein Todesser war.  
  
Langsam zieht er etwas unter seinem dunklen Umhang hervor. Es blinkt im Mondlicht auf. Er schaut auf die Klinge des Dolches. Die Klinge ist scharf, hat er sie doch selbst geschliffen. Er liegt gut in der Hand, wie für diesen Moment gemacht. Ein einfacher Dolch, ohne Verzierungen, einfach, einfach wie er es ist. Er lässt die Klinge im Mondlicht aufblitzen. Ja, er ist sich sicher, das ist sein Weg!  
  
Genau und ordentlich schlägt er die Ärmel seines Umhanges nach hinten. Die Umschläge haben den gleichen Abstand. Vorsichtig streicht er sie glatt. Ordentlich und korrekt, so wie er sein ganzes Leben lang war, so will er auch jetzt sein. Sein Blick fällt auf seine Unterarme. Seine Hände sind ganz ruhig, doch sein Herz rast. Wovor hat er angst?  
  
Die Gedanken rasen durch seinen Kopf, keiner macht Sinn, keiner ist logisch und dann fällt sein Blick auf die glänzende Klinge und aufeinmal ist alles so klar!  
  
Mit der rechten Hand ergreift er den Dolch. Fest umfasst er den Griff. Er streckt den linken Arm etwas aus und setzt die Messerspitze an. Das kalte Metall berührt seine Haut, die Spitze hat sich etwas in die Haut gebohrt, aber noch hat sie ihn nicht verletzt.  
  
Fest entschlossen drückt er auf den Dolch und zieht ihn über seine Haut. Fast erleichtert schaut er auf seinen Arm. Das Blut läuft heraus. Sein Blut läuft heraus. Die Tropfen suchen sich ihren Weg, bilden einen kleinen Bach und laufen über seine Finger. Tropfen für Trofen fällt von seiner Hand auf den Boden. Die Erde nimmt es in sich auf, schließt es ein. So wird wenigstens ein Teil von ihm für immer hier sein.  
  
Der Schmerz ist gar nicht so groß, wie er befürchtet hat. Oder nimmt er ihn nur nicht wahr? Trotzdem kostet es Überwindung, auch noch die Pulsadern auf dem anderen Arm aufzuschneiden. Der Dolch fällt vor seinen Knieen auf die Erde. Der Mond spiegelt sich nicht mehr darin, sein Blut bedeckt die Schneide. Fasziniert beobachtet er, wie das Blut seinen Körper verlässt, wie sein Leben ihn verlässt, wie er diese Welt verlässt.  
  
Wie sagt man, wenn man den Tod vor Augen hat, sieht man sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen? Nein, nicht das Leben zieht an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Die Sehnsucht und die Hoffnung auf etwas besseres lässt ihn mutig werden.  
  
Seine Hände zittern, doch nicht vor Kälte, das Blut ist warm. Angst breitet sich in ihm aus. Was, wenn keine Besserung kommt?  
  
Silberne Perlen vermischen sich mit seinem Blut. Er spürt, wie er müde wird, wie das Leben aus ihm weicht. Die Angst wird größer, sein Blick richtet sich zum Schloss. Nur ein Wink und Dumbledore würde kommen um ihn zu retten. Nur ein Wort, und er wäre hier. Severus öffnet den Mund, er will ihn rufen, sich retten lassen, doch dann schließt der den Mund und wendet seinen Blick ab.  
  
Er sinkt zurück in den Sand. Ein letztes mal sieht er den silbernen Mond sich von ihm verabschieden. Die Sterne, die ein letztes mal für ihn funkeln. Er schließt die Augen. Dann ist es dunkel.  
  
Eine herrliche Nacht. Der Himmel sternenklar, der Mond zeigt sich in seiner vollen Größe. Nicht mal ein leises Rauschen ist aus dem Wald zu hören. Die Sternendecke spiegelt sich auf dem stillen See wieder. Schatten bedecken das Ufer. Und bald wird wohl auch der erste Schnee fallen. 


End file.
